


Hands?

by Loch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Other, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loch/pseuds/Loch
Summary: "Hands?" Poe asks, sounding more annoyed than he is, unsure why Finn would be withdrawing now, of all times.Alternative perspective on the "Hands?" "Hands." scene in Rise of Skywalker. Kind of spoilers, mostly just won't make sense without the film.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Hands?

Finn's shaken, Poe reasons. He's not had all that many friends, and he's lost yet another one so quickly.

To _Rey_.

Poe tries to ignore that, tries to forget the lightning from her fingers, push it down and out of the way so that it won't affect him- It was Ren. He caused it, somehow. Poe doesn't know anything about the Force, but Rey and Finn do, and Finn doesn't have the guilt she does clouding what happened. He has to be right. Has to be. He wishes he knew what else they'd said to each other, but someone had had to fly and he couldn't hear from there. They'll tell him, he thinks, if he needs to know. 

When they start trying to figure out what they can possibly do next he knows he's shouting. He doesn't want to be shouting at them, but Chewie was his friend and they'd finally got a concrete path to follow and it was Rey and if she'd spent more time with them and less floating rocks maybe they'd have known how to stop it from happening and they wouldn't have failed and _Chewie wouldn't have died-_ -

Finn is firm in his belief that there is _always_ another way and his face is hope. His eyes are soft and his mouth is sad.

Poe feels worse for snapping then he did before, wonders what they said to each other behind his back and tries not to feel jealous or left out because it seems that there suddenly secrets between them, but at least C3PO has given them a lead.

He'll tell them about Kajimi some day, or if they need to know. He doesn't keep secrets, he tells himself, he's just had a few lives before the resistance. Rey likes stories of other people, other planets -he'll tell her when they have the time. Possibly when he can drink. The hint of it seems to draw her out of herself for a moment, at least. 

Finn doesn't need many words to rouse people to action. He has honest belief shining through him. Sometimes, Poe wonders if he and Rey would find them as stirring if they weren't more than half in love with him. He thinks they would -the rest of the resistance does, when Finn gets a chance to speak.

Finn takes Rey's hand, then he hesitates.

He _hesitates,_ hand floating near Poe's waist like he doesn't rest it there whenever there's a quiet moment, like he didn't tuck his finger's into Poe's belt at the small of his back just that morning as they shoved breakfast into their mouths one handed while Rey got her stuff on board the Falcon. He seems unable to grab him and close the distance the way he usually does.

After a moment that feels like it stretches into an hour of questions, Finn's hand starts to go towards Poe's, but Poe can't let it go unnoticed.

"Hands?" He asks, sounding more annoyed than he is, unsure why Finn would be withdrawing now, of all times.

They're cooler to each other in public, on missions, because it's dangerous if someone could tie them together, make any of the three of them a more attractive target then they already are, but they're not _in public,_ they're on an abandoned ship and Chewie just _died-_

"Hands." Finn says, and there's something sad, something secretive and scared in the way he looks away.

But he does look back, does meet Poe's eye. There's some kind of apology in that, behind the iron that is Finn's will. He takes Finn's hand. Of course he does. His feelings mix and swirls and he snaps at C3PO, even though he knows the droid doesn't deserve it.

"To Kajimi." He says, and hopes this planet treats them better than the last one.


End file.
